No Point Crying Over Spilt Potion
by BlueRavenclawGirl
Summary: Scorpius and Rose are best friends, but after that potions class, Scorpius wonders if that's all he really wants... ScoRose with lots of funny Albus & Next Generation stuff. First fic so be kind! Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Harry Potter, as I'm not JK Rowling. If I was, I wouldn't bother writing fanfiction. I would be getting on with writing a real sequel.**

**A/N: My first Fanfic! So be kind people ;) Reviews are welcome!**

* * *

><p><strong>UPDATE 11/2012: I've redone this chapter with double spacing so it's easier for everyone to read, hope it's helpful.**

* * *

><p>"But Rosieee!" Scorpius whined, transforming his face into a pitiful expression that seemed to work on everyone else except Rose.<p>

"No Scorp, if you haven't done it yet, then it's your own fault for putting it off for so long." Rose said absently as she read through and checked her own essay. "And stop calling me Rosie."

"But I just want to check your conclusion! I've practically finished." Scorpius wheedled, craning his neck to try to get a better view of Rose's essay on the properties of moonstone.

Rose sighed irritably and snatched her essay out of his view, quickly rolling it and sliding it carefully into her bag. She turned and looked at Scorpius with a frown.

"We all know how amazing you are at potions Scorp, why not think of your own conclusion?"

"Why would I bother thinking of my own when I have a friend who is the nerdiest girl in school and has it done a week in advance?" Said Scorpius cheekily, offering her a winning smile.

When Rose's frown deepened and she pursed her lips carefully, Scorpius realised he probably shouldn't have said that.

"What friend would that be then Scorpius?" Scorpius flinched at the sound of his given name and Rose's sugary tone, a combination he knew would only end one way...

"Because it certainly isn't me." Rose snapped forcefully and rose quickly from the bench, turned on her heel and marched purposefully out of the Great Hall.

Scorpius sighed and wandered back to the Slytherin table where he sat dejectedly; now he had to finish his own essay without help AND apologise to Rose if he ever wanted her to talk to him again; that girl could hold a grudge.

"What's up mate?" Albus Potter managed to get out around a mouthful of scrambled eggs, looking at his best friend's slumped form at the breakfast table.

"Fight with Rose" Scorpius grumbled buttering his own slice of toast, he might as well eat; he was going to have a bad day regardless.

"Again?" Albus said disbelievingly, "That's the fourth time this week, and its only Thursday!"

"It's her fault." grouched Scorpius. "I can't say anything without her taking offence these days."  
>"What did you say this time?" Albus asked tiredly, taking a sip from his pumpkin juice.<p>

"Well I may have insinuated that she was the nerdiest girl in school?" Scorpius mumbled sheepishly becoming exceptionally interested in the raspberry jam he was now smearing over his toast. Albus shoved in another forkful of egg before turning to Scorpius with his eyebrows raised.

"I know, I know" said Scorpius wearily, "Never anger Rose before 9 in the morning, it's like poking a sleeping dragon."

"Ah so you do know what a stupid idea it was?" Albus asked interestedly, eating some more egg.

"Shut up Al" Scorpius whined, taking a savage bite of his toast."I don't know why I'm even friends with you half the time."

Scorpius and Al had been best friends since their first trip to Hogwarts on the Hogwarts Express. They had stared awkwardly at each other for about 10 minutes, before Scorpius offered the proverbial olive branch; in the form of a chocolate frog. The conversation began there and unlikely as it seemed, the Potter and the Malfoy had been friends ever since. Rose had joined their duo soon after, despite being sorted into Ravenclaw whilst Scorpius and Albus ended up in Slytherin. Rose was Albus's favourite cousin and vice versa, and whenever Rose went to see Al, Scorpius was there too. So it didn't take long for them to slip into an easy friendship, even if Rose was a bit cold towards Scorpius at first due to her Dad's warning. It seemed unlikely, Scorpius mused as he munched on his toast, that the 3 of them got on so well. But with Albus's easy going nature, Rose's fiery temper and Scorpius's cheeky stubbornness they got along perfectly.

"It's because I'm so fantastic, so handsome, so hilarious, so talented..." Albus boasted, pulling Scorpius out of his reverie.

"And so modest!" Scorpius finished for Albus laughingly.

"You know it." Albus winked before taking a last gulp of pumpkin juice before slinging his bag over his shoulder and standing up. "You coming?" He asked, "We've got 10 minutes before potions starts."

"Shit!" Scorpius cursed, pulling his almost complete essay out of his bag. "I forgot why I even fought with Rose." He muttered, scribbling a hasty conclusion.

"You know it's going to be perfect anyway," said Albus shaking his head. "Mine must have taken me at least 3 hours and I still have a suspicion I've missed the whole point of it."

"It's a gift." Scorpius said smirking, finishing the last word with a flourish. "Come on, it looks like I've got some apologizing to do." And with that he rose gracefully from the table, flung his bag carelessly over his arm and strode out the Great Hall with Al following behind, shaking his head and laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did I probably wouldn't be using fanfiction as a way to put off doing my French work.**

**A/N: I'm back! I was going to do weekly updates but as I'm busy tomorrow evening I thought I'd get ahead of the game! Sooo thanks to the person who reviewed my last chapter. I didn't think I was going to get one so thankyou so much! *dances* I've double spaced this chapter, hope its easier for everyone to read :)**

Chapter 2

Scorpius slid into his seat next to Rose at their desk in potions, before Professor Beresford began the lesson.

"Sorry." He whispered, "I was being stupid."

"Yeah you were!" Rose sniffed. Then she sighed, "But I overreacted again. Sorry."

"Its fine" Scorpius said, flashing a small smile which Rose returned.

Albus shook his head at his two closest friends. They had been like this since the start of their 6th year a few weeks ago. Constantly arguing and then having identical conversations to make up with each other, which always consisted of Scorp apologizing for the latest idiotic thing he said to her and then Rose apologizing and admitting she overreacted. They had always fought before, but this year it seemed to have got ten times worse. They were ALWAYS arguing about something or other. Albus made a mental note to ask Dominique about this new development; she liked to psychoanalyse people and had an uncanny way of always understanding what was going on when it was just too confusing for Albus.

He glanced over at the two of them and realised he ought to be getting on with his potion; everyone else had already started and it was depressing enough sitting next to the two top students in the class without only having time to finish his potion. He quickly went to the store room to pick up the things he needed.

Rose peered over the top of Scorpius's cauldron, trying to work out what he had added to turn it such a vivid crimson shade that she was trying desperately to replicate.

"Yes Rosie?" Scorpius smirked, he knew he was better at potions than Rose, one of the only things he could beat her at, and would be damned if he didn't take advantage of it.

"Nothing!" Rose said swiftly flicking her long red curls and smiling innocently at him.

He was distracted for a second by the way her hair moved and her pretty smile.

Wait, what? Scorpius shook his head trying to dispel those terrifying thoughts. There was no way he could think Rose was pretty, no way.

Rose looked at him oddly, he realised he must like an idiot randomly shaking his head at her and quickly changed the subject.

"Of course you weren't Rosie," he teased going back to his potion. He knew exactly what she had to do to fix her potion but would never tell her, and she would never ask. It was a point of pride with her.

"Stop calling me Rosie." Rose frowned poking her potion irritably.

Scorpius realised what was going to happen before it did and acting on instinct, threw himself sideways, knocking Rose and himself to the ground.

"Scorpius... What?" Rose squealed, a look of shock on her face.

**BANG!**

Rose's cauldron exploded and spurted its contents mostly over Scorpius's back where he was protecting Rose on the floor next to their desk

"Shit." Scorpius hissed as the scalding potion hit his back. Luckily he knew this potion had no effect if applied topically. He looked down at Rose beneath him and suddenly became very aware how close she was and the way she was pressed against him...  
>He leapt away from her, as quickly as he could, cursing to himself that this was not the time to be having inappropriate thoughts. Rose seemed frozen, lying on the floor with a slightly dazed expression on her face. Scorpius offered her his hand and she took it, eyes wide and helped her on to her stool.<p>

"Rose," He said seriously, looking her in the eye. "Are you alright?"

Rose looked confused for a second before seemingly to come to her senses.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She whispered, a little breathlessly.

"Mr Malfoy, Miss Weasley, please go to the Hospital Wing. Mr Potter will accompany you." Professor Beresford said tiredly. "A little more focus next time Miss Weasley, please?"

Rose nodded, blushing, before grabbing Scorpius's and Albus's arms and dragging them from the dungeon.

Once they were out of the room, Albus leant against the wall and sank to the ground, overcome with laughter.

"Shut it Al." Rose hissed between her teeth, "You make mistakes all the time in potions."

"Yeah, but you just made your cauldron explode!" Albus managed to force out between chuckles.

"Guys, could you do this some other time?" Scorpius asked, "Kind of got a burning back here." He said shifting uncomfortably.

"Oh my God Scorpius I'm so sorry!" Rose said, turning to look at him with a horrified look. "Let's go." She said, glaring once more at Albus then twined her fingers firmly with Scorpius's and turning swiftly, she pulled him down the corridor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I would probably be in some exciting city somewhere rather than crying over my excessive workload in a freezing cold and mostly grey England.**

**A/N: It's Thursday and I'm updating! *dances* _Merci bien_ to all you guys who favourited/added this to their alerts, it makes me very happy! I should let you know that I'm just updating this as I write it, I have no plan, just letting the story flow! I know I'll probably regret this later when I have no idea where to go with it but c'est la vie. Okay if you read all that (seems unlikely) I'll actually let you get on with the story. Happy reading! (and hopefully reviewing *hint hint*) Kisses!**

As soon as they reached the hospital wing, Rose dropped Scorpius's hand, seemingly surprised that she had held it for that long.

Scorpius desperately quashed the feeling of loss that began to overwhelm him when she let go, this clearly was not the time to be having these feelings.

He could _not_ like Rose, it wasn't possible! She was completely different to the usual girls he went for, which were usually what Rose charmingly called WBD (Willing But Dim) and were also all a part of the group Rose had also titled: The SS. This was Scorpius's "fan club" as such, and stood for "Scorpius's Sluts". Scorp couldn't say he really appreciated the name, but as with most of Rose's sayings, it had stuck, besides, he couldn't really say he truly disliked having these girls following him around anyway, what sixteen year old boy wouldn't? But he did have agree that the 20 giggling girls, swooning over his "perfect blond hair" or "amazing quidditch body" began to get tiresome.

Madam Patton had fixed him up in about 2 minutes with a bit of burn paste and sent him on his way. He studiously ignored Rose the rest of the day, no mean feat as the shared all their lessons and a best friend in the shape of Albus. He _knew_ she knew something was wrong and became increasingly agitated throughout the day. If that was how she felt, it was nothing compared with Scorpius, whose mind was going a mile a minute all _effing_ day.

He just couldn't stop staring at her!

If it wasn't her hair or smile it was the way her face lit up when she laughed.

Or the flash of brilliance in her eyes.

Or her increasingly irate but hilariously witty remarks.

It was infuriating!

He mulled over his feelings as he went to his dorm after dinner that day and decided that the worst thing was that he couldn't like her. This was Rose! Even a good snog with his favourite member of The SS, Amanda, couldn't relieve his tension, or the visual of Rose's face in his mind. He pulled a face and threw himself back onto his bed with a groan.

"What's that arsey face for?" Albus Potter asked, barging into the dormitory and chucking his bag next to his own bed before loosening his tie, sitting on the bed and raising an eyebrow in Scorp's direction.

"Nothing." Scorpius lied, smoothing his face of any emotion.

Albus snorted. "That might have worked in first year Scorp, but not for the last 5." He said, rolling his eyes.

Damn. Albus, apart from being exceptionally perceptive, (not that he'd ever tell him that) had known him for over 5 years, shared a dormitory with him and spent most of his classes with him.

He sighed. Albus could read him like a bloody book.

Al smirked, obviously understanding what just ran through Scorp's head.

'I -"

"Wait! Don't tell me! Let me guess." Albus crowed, swiftly interrupting Scorpius before furrowing his eyebrows in thought.

"Go ahead." Scorpius sighed sullenly. "You can probably make more sense of it than I can anyway."

"Well I know that look anywhere for a start." Albus announced with a very Slytherin smirk. "That's your "I like a girl but I'm gonna get all angsty about it cause she might not like me back yet" look."

"I do not have an angsty look!" Scorpius disputed hotly. "Angst is for girls." He whined.

"Well you better buy yourself a skirt then Scorp, cause that's the way you're going." Albus smiled mockingly at him.

"Shut up." Scorp snapped.

"Okay, fine. I shall continue with my analysis." Al said confidently. "I know who you like."

Scorpius tensed in alarm before relaxing. There was no chance in hell that Al knew who he was thinking about. It wasn't as if he even liked Rose anyway, was it?

"I bet you don't." Scorpius said tiredly. "You never guess right."

"Well it's lucky for you that this time I sought a second opinion, and they happen to agree with me wholeheartedly." Albus said smugly.

"And who might that be?" Scorp asked warily.

"Roxy and Dominique!" Al announced with glee.

Well shit.

Those girls were insanely good at matchmaking, figuring out secret crushes and were just generally the Hogwarts Love Gurus, being both in seventh year and having a whole stack of rejected boyfriends respectively.

Scorpius sighed in defeat as Albus smirked widely at him from across the room.  
>"Hit me with it then." Scorp said wearily.<p>

"You like Roooseee!" Al sang joyfully.

"What? No I don't!" Scorp said hastily. "She's annoying and intelligent and she's got this stupid sweet laugh and irritating ice blue eyes and ridiculous bushy shiny red hair that she just swishes around constantly and she always corrects me and..."

Al's smirk grew wider.

_Shit._ He, Scorpius Malfoy, liked one Rose Weasley. Fan-effing-tastic.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I would probably actually be on time with my updates, and not fail chemistry tests on what seems to be a regular basis.**

**A/N: I'm so very sorry! I know I missed a week and this makes me a terrible person who doesn't deserve your reviews :'( but if you could drop me one I would love you forever. In my defence, I am up to my ears in work and other stuff going on but I know that doesn't really cut it. But here I am with Chapter 4! Woooop! Thanks to you guys who have reviewed me and the ones to favourite/add me to their alerts. Much love! okay I'll stop babbling and let you read (And review of course!) **

**Warning: Before I let you go on, there is a use of strong language further down and if this is going to offend you don't read! Okay, I really am done now.**

The next morning, Scorpius, after having a restless night sleep decided that he wasn't going to be a girl. He, as Albus had pointed out, fancied Rose Weasley, and so he was going to walk right up to her as he had with every other girl he wanted to ask out and ask her to Hogsmeade with him.

Scorpius, to be honest, was never the subtle one when it came to girls. His philosophy was that if he just went up to a girl and said "Hey, I like you. We should go out." You could save hours of fumbling and wondering if she liked you or not. If she said yes, then he had a date. If she said no, it was her loss and for Scorpius the saying there's plenty more fish in the sea rang very true, after all, he did have his own fan club and numerous girls were literally falling over themselves to go out with him. He was confident and devilishly handsome if he did say so himself. What had he got to lose by just asking her?

He got up quickly, pulling his clothes on hastily and hurriedly sorted out his stuff for the day before legging it out of his dormitory to try and catch Rose before too many people arrived for breakfast. She was always there early, to avoid the rush and usually Scorpius scoffed at her, what was the point when the house elves always made more than was necessary? But today he wanted to avoid too many people, to save his embarrassment if – gulp – he said no. He punched Albus on the leg as he went past to wake him up and received a groan in response as he rolled out of bed and stood scuffing his hair and yawning.

"Going to breakfast!" Scorpius shouted as left the room and dashed down the stairs.

But when he arrived at the doors to the great hall he stopped, and in a very un-Scorpius like gesture, he began to panic.

He realised Rose wasn't like other girls he asked out at all. She wasn't going to be fooled by his smooth talking and superior smirk, she knew too much about him.

How he was terrified of heights, and couldn't touch mashed potato without feeling sick. How he never went outside when it was stormy and how he used to hide under the bed when his parents fought. She knew everything; no mask would work on her, no confident exterior. He couldn't play a part with Rose, and that terrified him.

Albus, who had quickly got dressed and followed him from the Slytherin common room, snickered behind his back. He knew what Scorpius was planning, and to see his usually over-confident friend start to breathe heavily and look around with desperate eyes as if he was trying to find an escape route was nothing short of hilarious.

He tapped Scorpius on the shoulder and he jumped about a foot in the air, having been interrupted from his reverie.

"What?" He snapped, nervously fiddling with the sleeve of his robe, a habit that Albus had associated with Scorpius since First Year.

"Nothing, just thought I should snap you out of this before you bolted back to the common room." Albus said with his signature smirk.

"Shut up Al."

"Just trying to offer a friendly word." Al sniggered.

"Shut. It."

"Alright, alright. No need to get your girlish knickers in a twist!" But seeing the glare on Scorpius's face, decided it would be best just to head on in on his own.

"I'll be in there when you're done with your panic attack!" He sung, strolling through the doors and throwing a wink at Alicia Longbottom sitting at the Gryffindor table.

Scorpius told himself not to be so stupid, steeled himself and casually walked through the double doors after Albus.

He walked between the Slytherin and Ravenclaw table, carefully looking for Rose. He spotted her at the Gryffindor table, sitting with the self-titled "21st century marauders", James Potter the 2nd, Fred Weasley the 2nd and Louis Weasley. Scorpius sighed. He wasn't looking forward to having an audience to this, especially not when that audience consisted of the 3 best pranksters in the school, who also happened to be in the year above Scorpius and super overprotective of their cousins.

Louis spotted Scorpius over Rose's shoulder, grimaced and nudged her. Rose turned around, flipping her hair over her shoulder. She raised an eyebrow at him, and flashed a half smile, testing his mood. Scorpius, having being temporarily stunned, was quick to return with an impish grin thrown in her direction. Rose grinned back, blushing beautifully and making him swallow.

Gah! He was being such a girl! He was going to go over to her and ask her out right now, he was -

Wait, what the _fuck_ was Eoghan Finnigan doing, sliming up to Rose and squeezing next to her?

And why was Rose smiling at him?

And - well shit.

Why was Rose now snogging the daylights out of Eoghan Finnigan?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I probably wouldn't have my mum looking over my shoulder, thinking I'm texting a boy, when actually I'm drafting out the next chapter of my story on my phone. C.R.I.N.G.E**

**A/N: Bonjour dear readers! Thankyou so much for the support for the last chapter, it makes me very happy! I'm actually updating on time this week due to my appaling lack of timekeeping last week so enjoy! This story seems to be moving really slowly, soI might skim over a couple of weeks next chapter, I'll see how I feel. I'll try and do regular updates over the Christmas period but I am going on holiday on boxing day, so forgive me if I miss a couple! Okay I've finished babbling now. So read on! (And REVIEW of course ;D)**

Scorpius stood frozen for a few seconds before realising he was attracting stares from the rest of Gryffindor and an increasing amount of other students. He then quickly turned and headed to the Slytherin table and sat down in shock next to Albus who was tucking into his breakfast.

"Didn't go quite as planned then?" Albus asked casually over a plate of bacon.

Scorpius flopped his head onto the table and bashed it up and down a few times before looking up and glaring balefully at the Gryffindor table.

"Bloody Hell." He groaned. "What is she doing with that Gryffindor git Finnigan?"

"Well by the looks of it, snogging his face off." Albus smirked, barely containing his glee at Scorp being rejected in such a forceful way.

"Where's your cousinly protectiveness?" Scorp demanded, "Shouldn't you be pummelling his face right now or something?"

"Rose can take care of herself." Albus said serenely, eating a bite of his piece of toast before putting it back on his plate. "Besides, you know as well as anyone that it's not advised to interfere with Rose's love life."

Scorpius sighed, "Yes." He grumbled, "The last time I tried I ended up stranded in the charms classroom in a full body bind until Flitwick released me when he came in to set up for his next class."

Albus laughed into his glass of pumpkin juice. "I forgot about that!" He snorted, "Are you sure you want to start a relationship with this girl?"

"Yes." Scorpius replied honestly. "Her temper is one of the things I love about her. She's so fiery so passionate about everything she does, it makes me want to -"

"Alright, alright!" Albus interrupted his hands over his ears. "I may be cool with you fancying my cousin but that does not mean I want to hear your twisted fantasies about her!"

"I was going to say it makes me want to get into an argument with her, his to watch her reaction! But now you mention it, what I would do with Rose in a temper..." He trailed off suggestively.

Albus had his head in his hands. "Those are images I never want in my head."

"Hey, you started it! You're the one with the dirty mind Al." Scorpius smirked.

"Well I wonder where I got that from?" Albus said sarcastically.

"Less of the sarcasm Albus Potter, it doesn't suit you." Scorpius said in a perfect imitation of Ginny Potter.

"I knew it wasn't a good idea for you to spend half of the summer at our house." Albus groaned. "You're getting more and more like my mother every day."

Scorpius laughed, "That reminds me, is it still cool for me to come to yours this Christmas?"

Albus thought for a second, "We were at yours last year right?" He asked scratching his head.

Albus, Scorpius and Rose had established this tradition of alternating years at each other's houses at Christmas. One year it would be at the Potter's/Weasley's and the next at the Malfoy's. Needless to say, Ron Weasley hadn't exactly been thrilled by this arrangement, but since they had all met Scorpius and seen he was "nothing like his father was at school" Ron had conceded, grudgingly.

"Yep." Scorpius replied.

"Then, sure. Just let me owl my mum, I don't want to surprise her and then her to go off on one about how I never tell her anything and always spring things on her at the last minute." Albus said, rolling his eyes. Then his face split into a grin, "Maybe you can make your move on Rosie at Christmas?"

"Oh yeah of course, that'll be so easy with your Uncle Ron breathing down my neck as he does every time I'm near her." Scorpius deadpanned.

"Now who's being the sarcastic one?" Albus smirked.

Scorpius rolled his eyes and shook his head at Albus before looking back at Rose, who was now walking out of the Great Hall holding Eoghan's hand. She threw a glance in Scorpius' direction and blushed to the roots of her hair when she saw Scorp staring in her direction, and quickly pretended to be deep in conversation with Eoghan.

He exchanged a glance with Albus.

What the hell did that mean?


	6. Chapter 6

**Discalaimer: I'm asking for Harry Potter for Christmas, so in the unlikely event I own it then, there's still a day to go.**

**A/N: I know, I know I'm late! But I'm uploading on Christmas eve so I must get points for that :D plus, this is my longest chapter ever as my way of saying sorry. Thanks to the reviewer from the last chapter, but there was only one! So I'd appreciate it if more of you would drop me a quick one when you've finished reading? For me? Call it a Christmas present, I'd love you forever and feed you (virtually) my special homemade m&m cookies! **

**Okay, authors note/rant over :) happy reading and MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

Scorpius quickly followed Rose out of the great hall, dragging Albus behind him who was still clutching a piece of toast.

"Do we really have to do this now? He whined around a mouthful of toast. "In case you hadn't noticed, I was still eating."

"For God's sake Al, all you ever do is eat! Can't you spare a second of face stuffing time for your dearest friend?" Scorp threw back over his shoulder, letting go of Albus and marching purposefully through the corridor and up several flights of stairs with Albus trailing behind.

"And why exactly am I sparing this second?" Albus retorted, "We've already had this conversation about interfering with Rose's love life."

"I just want to talk to her." Scorpius replied.

"And why do you think that I'm going to be any help?" Albus asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh come on, Rose tells you everything." Scorpius scoffed. "Plus it's less likely to end in a duel if your there." He added in an undertone.

Albus smirked, "Well I can't argue with that!"

Scorpius gave him a withering look before striding on up the spiral staircase that led to the Ravenclaw Tower. He came to a stop outside and waited for Al to catch up, tapping his foot impatiently. He rapped the bronze eagle knocker.

"What is so fragile that it can be broken just by speaking?" A musical voice came from the doorway of Ravenclaw Tower.

"Now what?" Albus asked, looking perplexed.

Scorpius raised an eyebrow at Albus and shook his head before turning towards the doorway and answering confidently, "Silence."

"Very true." Replied the voice before the door swung open.

"The hat did consider putting me in Ravenclaw." Scorpius shrugged, in answer to Al's questioning look. "And that was the bloody easiest riddle ever, and you'd have to be an idiot not to get it." He added, a smirk stretching across his face.

"And the Slytherin returns." Albus said, rolling his eyes.

Scorpius winked before stepping through the doorway. Albus quickly followed and they began scanning the room for Rose.

"If you want Rose she's in her dorm." A calm voice came from the corner behind them. Molly Weasley, a brown haired fourth year girl and another cousin of Rose and Albus had spoken from a chair in which she seemed to be immersed in a huge old book that had undoubtedly come from the Hogwarts library. She smiled and gazed sympathetically at the two boys through her rectangular glasses, "I can go and get her if you like?"

"Thanks Mol," Albus said whilst Scorpius smiled and nodded awkwardly. He had been visiting them for years, but he still wasn't completely comfortable around Rose and Albus's cousins. Although, Molly and Lucy were some of the easiest to be around, with their calm demeanour and easy going nature that was clearly inherited form their mother. They had less of a temper than the other Weasley's.

She placed the old book on her chair and walked across the room and through the door next to the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw. She returned a minute later with Rose following with a confused look on her face; Molly obviously hadn't told her why she needed to come down, Scorpius thought to himself. When Rose saw him and Albus standing there, she blushed furiously and seemed to hiss something angrily in Molly's direction. Molly shrugged and smiled serenely at her before going back to her book, "She's all yours." She added, before finding her page and becoming immersed once more.

Rose seemed to be debating whether to leg it back up the stairs back to her dorm but after a long look from Scorpius she seemed to think better of it and walked towards them.

"Hi." She said, with a poor attempt at nonchalance. There was a pause.

"So, Finnigan eh?" Al said, breaking the awkward silence between Scorpius and Rose.

They both snorted in amusement at Albus's lack of tact.

"He's always had about the subtlety of a sledgehammer." Rose giggled.

"How he ever became a Slytherin, I'll never know." Scorpius grinned.

"Hey, enough laughing at my expense you two, you're meant to be arguing over Rose's new boyfriend, not turning on me." Albus frowned sullenly at the laughing pair.

They stopped, and glared at Albus, the awkwardness returning in full vengeance.

"Thanks Al." Rose said sarcastically throwing a stinging glare in Albus's direction.

"Well he's right." Scorpius said, thinking he ought to start on the reason he was there. "A Gryffindor, Rosie, really? I think that's even worse than that idiot Hufflepuff you went out with before summer."

"His name was Joseph." Rose replied stiffly. "And he wasn't that stupid."

"Rose, he poked himself in the eye with his own wand." Scorpius replied whilst Albus snorted in the background.

Rose glowered at Scorpius and folded her arms in a defensive stance Scorpius knew all too well.

"Why Finnigan though?" Scorpius asked, trying to appear unconcerned by her answer. "We always make fun of the girls who fall over themselves to go out with him."

"Well, he asked me out yesterday when you were being all arsey with me and I had no one else to talk to. We get on all right so I thought why not? Why do you care anyway Scorp?" She sighed.

_Because I fancy the pants off you and want you to go out with me instead,_Scorpius thought.

"No reason." He replied instead, shrugging casually before becoming serious again. "I just don't think you should go out with him Rose." _Go out with me instead,_his head added silently.

"And why should I listen to you?" Rose retorted irritably.

That, he didn't have an answer for.

He shrugged and turned to leave, "There isn't one I guess." He replied looking her in the eye.

She shifted uncomfortably but held her ground. Scorpius sighed and walked towards the door. "You coming Al?"

"I'll catch you up; I want to have a word with Rose." He replied.

Scorpius threw a murderous look in his direction, conveying his thoughts easily, you better not tell her Al, he thought before sighing and leaving the room.

So what now?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Unfortunaterly, Santa didn't bring me what I really wanted (ownership of the Harry Potter world) so everything you recognise from this point on still belongs to Jo *sigh***

**A/N: I know, my updating is completely out of schedule but as I was late last chapter (and it's Christmas) I decided to treat you all to another chapter! I'm going on holiday later, but there will be nothing to do whilst I'm there so expect random updates in the next few days! This chapter did not turn out how I expected but I hope it's okay; Scorpius gets angry, Eoghan turns out to be not so great and we get some funny banter between Al and Scorp. Exciting stuff! Hope fully I'll get a couple more reviews, none on the last chapter so far, I know its only been a couple of days but I was hoping. Pleeeeeaase? Ta!**

**Warning: Another use of bad naughty language further down (I told you Scorp gets angry!)**

**Oh and before I forget I use word "mardy" further down, and for any of you who are confused (basically people not from the East Midlands) it means moody basically. Hope that helps!**

**Okay longest author's note IN THE WORLD is done. Happy reading!**

Albus thought that the next few weeks had to have been some of the worst in his life. He had two best friends who weren't speaking, and conversations when all three of them were present became excruciatingly one-sided as Albus tried in vain to get them to talk. He didn't really know what had happened to get them to this point, only that later the same day they had seen Rose with Eoghan, Scorpius had tried to talk to her again, and he had come back with a bloody nose cursing and mumbling something about knowing it wasn't a good idea to disarm her.

He had gathered from the few talks he'd had with them that Scorp had tried to warn Rose off Eoghan, saying that he was probably only using her. Rose retaliated by saying that's all that Scorpius seemed to do with The SS, and things had just escalated from there.

Now they were steadfastly ignoring each other, Scorpius saying he was waiting for her to admit she was in the wrong, while Rose sticking with the idea that she hadn't done anything wrong in the first place. It was like the quarrels they had at the beginning of term, except this didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon.

Suddenly it was the Christmas holidays, and far from being thrilled by this fact, Albus was anticipating another two weeks of icy silence. Plus, Rose had written to her parents and asked them if Eoghan could stay, which of course only exacerbated the tension between her and Scorpius. Unfortunately, Ron and Hermione Weasley had said yes, which meant Albus was going to spend his Christmas in the middle of a love triangle between his best friend, his favourite cousin and some other guy that he knew not even Rose liked that much.

When they left and headed to the train, they all automatically went to their normal compartment on the Hogwarts Express, the one they always sat in together. When Rose arrived though, and saw Al and Scorp already sitting there, her eyes flashed and she turned on her heel to go and sit with Alicia Longbottom and a few of her other cousins.

Albus sighed and looked at Scorpius who had got up and was now pacing up and down the compartment, "You know you're going to have to apologise sooner or later." He said wearily, leaning his head back onto the seat.

"But why?" Scorpius snapped, "It's always me who apologizes first, even when it's not my fault! It definitely isn't this time, so why should I be the bigger person. If she wants to talk to me again, she can bloody well come up to me and admit she was wrong." He ranted without a pause.

Albus smirked, "Bloody Hell, she's really got under your skin hasn't she mate? Where's that so called unflappable Malfoy skin?"

Scorpius groaned, "It's impossible to have a serious conversation with you Al, without you slipping in some kind of sly comment." He put his head in his hands. "Bloody Slytherin."

Albus laughed openly, "Of course." He smirked. "Come on Scorp, don't let this ruin your Christmas, it'll be awesome anyway, you'll be spending it with the Great Albus Potter and his family after all." He said, spreading his arms out and grinning.

"Really? Who's he then?" Scorpius quipped back with an accompanying smirk.

"Oh, you wound me Scorp, you really do." Albus put his hands over his heart, and gazes at Scorpius with a pained expression.

"Stop it Al, you look like a twat." Scorpius grinned.

"I always know you're feeling better when the insults return." Albus said, rolling his eyes and once again leaning his head back.

"Hey, at least I'm consistent." Scorpius winked, before he heard a noise outside the compartment and seeing Finnigan there at the door, his face fell in to an expression of uninterested coldness.

"Yes?" He inquired icily.

"I want to talk to you about Rose." Eoghan Finnigan said without a hint at nervousness. Bloody typical Gryffindor, thought Scorpius resentfully.

"What about her?" Scorpius asked, feigning disinterest at his answer.

"I don't know what went on between the two of you, and frankly I don't care. But she's acting all mardy all the time and I guess it's to do with you." Finnigan sniffed, an irritated look pasted on his face.

"Excuse me?" Scorpius replied, restrained anger evident in the tone of his voice.

"You heard me, its bloody annoying to have a girlfriend who's moping around all the time when I'm trying to snog her or whatever, I'm sure you guys understand." He added. "I was hoping you would talk to her or something, cheer her up so I don't have to deal with a whiny girlfriend and I'll have to find a new one." He sighed.

Fury flashed across Albus's face but before he could do anything Scorpius had stood up, walked carefully towards to Finnigan with measured steps and stopped in front of him, where he towered above him by several inches. He stared down at him with a frightening look on his face and spoke in a deathly tone that Albus knew meant he was really angry.

"What happens between me and Rose is none of your business," he began, "you clearly don't deserve her and if you ever talk about her like that again, I won't hesitate to tear you limb from limb. _Without my wand_." He added furiously.

"Alright, alright!" Finnigan replied, waving his hands in the air in mock surrender and seeming confused at Scorpius's reaction to his words. "I guess I'll leave you two to it then." He said shrugging, and he turned and left the compartment.

Scorpius stood there seething for a minute before sitting down opposite Albus with a terrifying look on his face.

"I told her." He said through his teeth. "He's such a fucking dick." He paused for a second, thinking. "I have to go and talk to Rose." He stood up and looked at Al, "Are you coming?"

Al looked dubious, "You know what Rose is like, she won't believe what he said, she'll think you made it up."

"Well then you'll have to back me up." Scorpius turned and walked quickly out of the compartment.

Albus sighed, "He never learns does he?" He groaned to himself before following Scorpius out into the corridor.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Another day, another wish, another disappointment. I still don't own Harry Potterverse. *sob***

**A/N: hiii! I told you there would be random updates, so here you are: A random update! This has to be one of my favourite chapters so far, you'll probably see why further down ;) still hoping for some more reviews from you guys, if you liked it, hated it, I made a mistake or whatever, I want to hear about it! I took a look at my story stats and there are hundreds of you reading this so thanks, but drop me a review?****Relatively short author's note today, I don't have much to say apart form that I wrote a Molly Weasley one-shot that's a spin off from this story but I accidentally deleted it. A few choice words came out ofmy mouth at this point. So I'll let you know when I re-write it. **

**Happy reading!**

Scorpius marched down the train, checking every compartment as he went. Many students looked shocked seeing Scorpius appearing at the door, seeing the rarely agitated and ice cool Malfoy frantically looking for someone and looking murderous. Nobody questioned him, not only because no one wanted to cross him with the terrifying expression on his face but also because they knew who he was looking for. There was only one person who could get a rise out of Scorpius Malfoy, and the only one who could have possibly got him looking like this. He was looking for Rose Weasley.

He got to a compartment with some of Rose's cousins in and barged in, but it was only Lucy, Molly, Hugo and Lily with some of their friends. They all looked shocked at Scorpius bursting in on them apart from Molly, who didn't look up from her book, but said calmly; "Hello Scorpius." and raised her hand in greeting.

"Er, hi. I was wondering if you had seen -" Scorpius began.

"She's next door." Lily smiled in understanding.

"Thanks." Scorpius quickly turned to leave.

"And Scorpius?" Lily called before he could go, "Careful what you say, I don't really think she's in the mood to argue with you again." She paused a second, tilting her head to the side, seeming to consider something before smiling and sitting down.

"What do you mean?" Scorpius asked confusedly.

"Oh I think you do." Lily said serenely, smiling at Scorpius.

Scorpius frowned and slowly turned and left the compartment. Albus was waiting outside, as had caught up with him, and saw him leaving the compartment with a bewildered look on his face.

"What's up?" He asked. "Don't tell me you got this far and then chickened out."

"I don't understand you sister." Scorpius said.

"Lily? Oh yeah, don't worry, no one does." Albus said unconcerned. "Only mum understands her, the rest of us don't have a clue what she's going on about half the time."

"Okay." Scorpius said slowly, "I'm going to go and talk to Rose."

"Good luck!" Albus called. "Not that you'll need it or anything." He added sarcastically.

Scorpius shot him a withering glare before entering the compartment next door.

He saw 6 heads turn in his direction as he went in. Dominique and Roxanne looked at him interestedly, James, Fred and Louis look at him with distrust and Rose turned scarlet before shooting him a glare.

Scorpius rubbed the back of his neck, "Rose? Can I talk to you for a second?" He asked carefully.

Fred looked like he was going to say something but Roxanne elbowed him in the gut and stared pointedly at Rose.

"I suppose so." She said calmly, although a blush lingered on her cheeks.

"Can we go somewhere else?" He asked.

Rose nodded before getting up and leaving the compartment.

James, Fred and Louis glared at Scorpius menacingly after Rose had left, but Dom rolled her eyes, "For God's sake, stop it you lot." She grumbled. "Ignore them," she added to Scorpius, "go and talk to her."

"But be nice!" Roxanne called as Scorpius left.

"I think everywhere is full." Scorpius said awkwardly to Rose as he entered the corridor.

"So talk here then." Rose said, crossing her arms.

"Okay, well it's about Finnigan." Scorpius began.

"Yes." Rose said suspiciously, narrowing her eyes at Scorpius.

"Well he came into our compartment earlier," Scorpius started. "And he asked me to talk to you because, and I quote, "it's bloody annoying to have a girlfriend moping around all the time when I'm trying to snog her or whatever."" Scorpius waited for some kind of reaction from Rose, but when nothing came, he ploughed on. "He also said something about how he'd have to get a new girlfriend if you didn't cheer up."

"And why should I believe you?" Rose asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow. "How do I know you're not just making this up in a misguided attempt to prove your point?"

"Because I'm telling the truth!" Scorpius replied hotly. "Albus will back me up." He declared.

At this, Rose seemed to literally turn red with fury, "Of course he would!" She yelled. "He will always take your side, even if he has to lie to do it!"

"No, Rose listen -" Scorpius tried to interrupt, but Rose was having none of it.

"You're just trying to break me and Eoghan up! That's all you're trying to do, but telling a lie about it, that's low Scorpius!" Rose continued furiously.

At this, Scorpius had to interrupt, "I'm not lying! And why would I want to do split you two up?" He asked angrily.

"I don't know do I?" Rose shouted, "But you should learn to keep your big fat nose out of MY BUSINESS!"

"MAYBE I'M JUST TRYING TO LOOK OUT FOR YOU!" Scorpius roared back at her, both of them oblivious to the whole carriage poking their heads out of their compartments to watch the fight.

"WELL IF YOU'RE THAT CONCERNED ABOUT ME AND MY BOYFRIENDS MAYBE YOU SHOULD ASK ME OUT THEN!" Rose yelled, incandescent.

"I WAS GOING TO!" Scorpius shouted, "IT'S NOT MY FAULT FINNIGAN GOT TO YOU FIRST."

Everyone seemed to gasp and then go completely silent. Albus, who had been watching from a distance, smacked his hand onto his forehead, Dom and Roxanne high-fived and looked smugly at Louis, Fred and James who were frowning in confusion and Lily and Molly nodded at each other and smiled as if to say, "We were right!"

Rose herself opened her mouth and then closed it again, and gazed at Scorpius in shock.

"Forget it." Scorpius said, running his hand through his hair. "I guess I'll see you later." And with that he turned and strode back down the train.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I hate peas. I'm Jo Rowling. It's raining. Spot the lie? You're right, I ADORE peas. **

**A/N: I'm on an updating ROLL. Every other day, how great am I? However, this is literally the definition of a filler chapter, sorry guys! More stuff was meant to happen, but I admit I just have too much fun writing Albus. I love him so much, he was just meant to be a secondary character but I just keep writing him, he's so much fun! But more Rose/Scorpius interaction next chapter I promise. Thanks for the SIX WHOLE REVIEWS I got last chapter from you guys, you're literally the best. Continue being lovely? Ta :) As promised, my Molly oneshot is up, it'd be lovely if you would check it out and tell me what you think. **

**Thanks goes to my sister, who I talk through my ideas for my stories and who reads them all :)**

**And so, read on!**

Scorpius spent the rest of the journey lying on the seat in his and Albus's compartment, with his face squashed into the worn upholstery. Albus sat opposite, giving pep talks and sympathetic words, which were nice, but fundamentally undermined by his sly jokes and imitations of Scorpius shouting at Rose interspersed in the niceness. He knew it wasn't going to help, but he couldn't resist throwing them in there when his best mate had given him something so easy to mock.

"Come on Scorp, she could like the way you screamed at her. Granted it's not the most traditional way of proclaiming your love, but you never know!"

"Hey, if you ever got together all you'd do is argue, you could call this practice!"

"I bet Finnigan never yells at her, you're offering something different. It could work."

Eventually Scorpius broke and he had to laugh. He laughed not only at Albus hilarious, albeit slightly cruel jokes, but also at the whole situation. He fancied his best friend and instead of telling her in a romantic gesture, he had screamed it in her face during a shouting match over her current boyfriend.

"Al, when did I become so pathetic?" He asked, half joking but also wondering how it had come to this.

"I think the potential's always been there Scorp, you just needed someone like Rose to bring it out." Albus sniggered.

"Tosser." Scorpius groaned.

Soon they reached Kings Cross, and the two boys gathered their trunks and headed out onto the noisy platform with Scorpius ducking his head and hoping not to bump into Rose. He knew he would have to see her eventually, but he was hoping to do so when there were others around to dispel the inevitably awkward moment.

"Mum, hi!" Albus called over the top of the crowd, waving at Harry and Ginny Potter with gusto. The two of them managed to fight their way through the people in the way and dumped their trunks next to them.

"Hi boys!" Ginny smiled warmly at the two of them before bestowing a hug on Albus and then Scorpius. Ginny had always hugged him, from the first time he had come to stay at the Porters 5 years ago. At first it had made him uncomfortable, he wasn't used to strangers hugging him, but however much Albus groaned about it saying it was weird; Scorpius didn't mind them so much anymore, it was just how Mrs. Potter was.

"Good term?" Ginny asked after she had released them, "Hope you kept Albus out of trouble Scorpius."

"Why do you always pick on me?" Albus pouted, "You clearly love Scorpius more than me."

"What can I say Mrs. Potter?" Scorpius smiled charmingly at Ginny. "I can't help it if I'm the one everyone likes."

Ginny laughed, "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Ginny." She said. Scorpius shrugged, he couldn't help it, to him she'd always be Mrs. Potter.

Harry turned around from hugging Lily and ruffled Albus's hair.

"Hello you two." he said with a smile. "You've managed to keep Albus in check this term then Scorpius?" He joked with a wink.

"What is this, all gang up on Albus day?" Albus said with a huff, crossing his arms and frowning.

"Yes didn't you hear about it?" James added with a grin, escaping his mother's hug and attempt to flatten his hair.

"Aw poor Alby!" Lily laughed, pinching his cheeks.

Scorpius laughed, the Potters' banter with each other was hilarious. He was surprised when he first met the Great Harry Potter and his family, he wasn't sure what he was expecting, but it wasn't the easy going man and the teasing family he encountered. It made a change from his home, where although his parents were loving and funny, because of their strict pureblood upbringing they could never really relax fully.

However, his good mood evaporated when out of the corner of his eye he saw Rose introducing Eoghan to her parents a few feet away. His smile faded and a grimace took its place.

Albus watched as his mum saw Scorpius frowning at Rose and looked at Lily, with a questioning look. Lily nodded slightly to which Ginny raised an eyebrow and then Lily shook her head and his mother grimaced. Albus exchanged a nonplussed look with his father.

"I don't know how they do it either." Harry murmured to Albus, still watching the two women seemingly conversing in silence.

"I think it's a girl thing?" Albus wondered to his dad.

"Definitely." His father whispered before smiling broadly at Ginny who was now looking suspiciously at the two of them. "Shall we go then?" He added, steering Albus towards the barrier and nudging Scorpius away from the Weasley family.

"I suppose so." Scorpius said morosely.

Ginny put a hand on his shoulder in a motherly gesture, "Come on then." She said. "James, get over here, we're leaving!" She called across to her eldest son who was deep in conversation with Fred, Louis and his Uncle George.

"Is it alright if I go with this lot to Uncle George and Aunt Ange's?" He called back.

"Fine, but don't be late for dinner!" She said with a stern look. He nodded and waved and Ginny sighed. "You'd think he'd be happy to see me wouldn't you?" She added to Scorpius, shaking her head.

"Are we going or not?" Albus whined form his mother's other side.

"Yes Albus, we are." Harry Potter said, linking his arm with Lily and moving towards the barrier.

Scorpius sighed, he always had such a great time with Albus and his family, but this time he wasn't so sure when he just couldn't get _Rose_ out of his head.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Ha! Fooled you, I'm actually JK Rowling, using a fancfiction account to post my sequel! Pity only a hundred or so people are reading it.**

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! I'm still being awesome and writing this story quickly, yay! This chapter is a BEAST, longer than anything I've written before, I just couldn't find a good place to cut it so you've all got an extra long chapter :) Sorry we're still low on Rose/Scorpius stuff, but I'm trying to pad out the rest of their lives, so you get a lot of next generation awesome stuff in this chapter woooo! There's a small cliffy at the end of this chapter which will lead to a lot of Rose and Scorpius which I'm sure you'll all be thankful for haha! Review please and tell me if you like it, or you'd rather I'd just get on with the romancey parts? Thanks in advance! Oh and I've also updated the 1st chapter with double spaces so it's easier to read.**

**Enjoy :)**

When they reached the Potter household, Scorpius and Albus trudged up the 3 flights of stairs to Albus's room in the attic of the town house, dragging their trunks behind them.

"Remind me why you decided to have the room at the top of a four story house?" Scorpius gasped on the landing of the 2nd floor.

"Because it's cool? And helps me train for quidditch to climb up and down the stairs every day when I'm at home, you know, to get fitter?" Albus shrugged, casually leaning on his trunk.

"Well I don't feel the need to climb 3 flights of stairs everyday to train." Scorpius clutched at the stitch in his side.

"Maybe you should." Albus smirked, grabbing his trunk and starting on the next staircase.

"Yeah, yeah. You're the seeker and the captain; you know what's best for us etcetera etcetera." Scorpius rolled his eyes before groaning as he began pulling his trunk after Albus.

"Well I do want to beat James for the cup this year," Albus called from the next floor. "And hurry up will you, everyone will be arriving soon and we haven't even reached my room yet."

"Fantastic." Scorpius mumbled. "More fun with Rose and Eoghan around."

"I heard that!" Albus called. "Stop moping and get your arse up here Scorpius!"

"Albus Potter, just because you're on the 3rd floor, don't think I can't hear you and your foul language down here!" Ginny Potter yelled from the kitchen on the 1st floor.

"Sorry Mum!" Albus shouted.

Scorpius sighed and pulled his trunk slowly up the remaining stairs to Albus's room. "I can't wait till I'm seventeen." He groaned, pulling his trunk through the doorway. "I'm never going to lift anything myself ever again."

Al's room had been designed and created by him and his Dad about 10 years ago when the Potters had moved to the house. It took up the whole of the attic space and was easily the largest room in the whole house, the only reason that Albus had managed to get it instead of James or Lily was that he didn't mind living in a much smaller room for about a year until it was complete.

There were various maps and posters papering the bare wooden walls and a mismatch of different rugs covering the floor space. There were a couple of proper beds off to one side, but there were many various sofas, chairs, beanbags and hammocks littered throughout the room which made it ideal for large gatherings, and it was usually the site of Weasley/Potter cousins' meetings. There were tube lights wrapped around the visible rafters of the roof, although deemed "girly" by Albus as he grew older, they were the most practical way of lighting the huge space. There was a big wooden desk, a large wardrobe and many shelves along with the recent addition of a muggle TV which Albus had seen in muggle London and decided he wanted in his room.

Scorpius dumped his trunk by the door as he always did and slumped on the bed that was always his, throwing his hands over his face. Albus stood in front of him with a frown.

"Listen, I know that Finnigan kid is a git, who doesn't deserve Rose, but we've got to leave her to make her own decisions. When he hurts her, then we can beat him up okay?" Albus said matter of factly. "So for now can you just try to ignore him or something?"

"Fine." Scorpius grumbled. "But how do I talk to Rose when he's hanging over her all the time?"

"Aw is little Scorpykins missing his girlfriend?" Albus mocked in a baby voice. "You've got to cheer up and get a life mate."

Scorpius threw a book at Albus's head, with one hand still covering his eyes. A thump and a groan told him it had met his mark.

"How did you do that?" Albus asked, rubbing his nose and replacing his glasses.

"What can I say, I'm an amazing chaser." Scorpius opened his eyes and smirked at Albus, "And for saying you're the best seeker Hogwarts has seen since your father, I thought you might have had better reflexes."

Albus scowled and chucked the book back at Scorpius but he dodged it and grinned at Albus.

"I think liked it better when you were miserable." Albus said under his breath.

Then Ginny Potter's voice, magically magnified floated up to them, "Albus, people are starting to arrive, I'll send them up okay?"

"Just don't get into anymore fights okay?" Albus said sternly to Scorpius, who mimed having a halo over his head. Albus rolled his eyes. "This is going to be fun."

_Crack._

James had appeared out of thin air, on the sofa opposite Scorpius, seemingly very pleased with himself with the accuracy of his apparition.

"Hello, little brother." James winked at Albus who had slumped onto a bed in shock when his brother had appeared. "Scorpius." He nodded in his direction.

"James." Scorpius nodded back.

"I thought you were going to Fred's?" Albus asked as there was another crack, and Fred appeared next to him.

"We were." James answered.

"But then it seemed like all the fun would be happening here." Fred continued, both of them looking at Scorpius with a gleam in their eyes.

Albus sighed, "Whatever. Hey, where's Louis?" He asked, realizing that the third member of their group was missing.

"He's only a sixth year remember, not seventeen until the end of December, so we left him to take the stairs." James smirked.

"You two are dicks." Louis gasped to James and Fred, appearing in the doorway. "And I hate you too Albus for having a room at the top of 3 flights of stairs.

"See." Scorpius grinned. "I'm not the only one who thinks you're an idiot for that."

"I agree with that." Louis grumbled, throwing himself onto a hammock near where James and Fred were sitting on a sofa.

Slowly, all the other cousins appeared in Albus's room, Dom and Roxy apparated in also, and sat on a beanbag near Fred and James, whispering and giggling about something, throwing Scorpius occasional glances. Scorpius groaned, apparently, he was today's hot gossip for the Weasley clan. Fantastic.

Next, Hugo came in with his best friend Lysander Scamander and sat on a couple of chairs next to the TV, seemingly having their own conversation about something or other, probably the Hufflepuff quidditch team, which they were both a part of.

"Hey, Lysander, where's your brother?" Roxanne leaned over to ask him.

"Waiting for Molly." Lysander replied, with a disgusted look on his face.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about those two, how cute!" Dom and Roxy squealed in the way only teenage girls can while all the rest of the boys in the room rolled their eyes.

Just then, Lily and Lucy arrived, out of breath and scowling at Albus for having to climb all the stairs. Lorcan and Molly weren't far behind, holding hands and blushing at everyone staring at them. They all sat near Hugo and Lysander, on a sofa and a few cushions on the floor.

They all sat for a while, chatting amongst themselves, but Scorpius couldn't relax. Rose and Eoghan weren't here yet.

At that moment, Rose burst into the room with a blotchy face and puffy eyes. She'd obviously been crying, and she was alone.

"Rosie." Scorpius gasped, standing up and starting over to her. She looked at him with a pained expression, before bursting into tears and fleeing the room.

Everyone stopped in shock for a minute, before Dom, Roxy and Lily got to their feet and started after her. Scorpius tried to follow, but Lily turned and stopped him.

"Let us talk to her first." She said seriously. "We'll come and get you when she's ready." She added, when it looked like Scorpius was going to protest.

Scorpius nodded and they left. He exchanged a worried look with Albus, what the hell was going on?


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I could write anything here and you probably wouldn't read it, but incase you were wondering, I'm JK Rowling! I own Harry Potter muhahahahaa! (I lied there, did you spot it?)**

**A/N: I'm back at school *sigh* so back to weeekly updates now, sorry guys! Keep reading though cause I'll try to be punctual. This chapter gave me so much trouble, I'm sorry if it's not great but whatever I did didn't seem to come out how I wanted it! But Rose is actually in this chapter (finally! I hear you cry) and we'll be getting to the good bit soon with lots of cute romancey stuff :) I actually have a plot now as well, so I'm not doing all this mysterious stuff just for fun haha. I also wanted your opinion, whether any of you would be interested in me doing a sort of prequel, drabbly thing for this story; a collection of notes passed in class between Al, Scorp and Rose, set before and during this fic. Review or PM me if you'd like that or you have any ideas or whatever :) Okay, I'm done!**

**Read (and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW)**

Scorpius paced up and down the length of Albus's room as all the Weasley's watched him apprehensively.

"What's he doing?" Hugo whispered to Albus warily.

"Pacing, it's what he does when he's nervous, or trying to figure something out." Albus murmured back, eyeing his best friend carefully, but knowing that it was just best to leave him alone at this point.

"Should we say something to him?" Lucy asked, "He looks kind of manic."

"It's best just to leave him to it." Albus sighed, leaning back. "The crazy look in his eye will go when he talks to Rose."

"He's a strange guy." Fred said, bemused. "He's not even reacting to us saying stuff about him."

"He's just focused on something else." Molly replied calmly. "Leave him alone for a bit will you?"

"Okay, okay." Fred replied, waving his hands in surrender. "I'm just saying it's a bit weird!"

Lily, Dom and Roxy entered the room and Scorpius stopped and looked up at them.

"She wants to see you." Lily said with a strange pleased look on her face. Scorpius didn't give it much thought, heading towards the door, but stopped and turned around just as he was halfway out of the door.

"Where is she?" He asked quickly.

"Oh, my room." Lily said. Scorpius quickly left. "She wants to see you too Al." Lily added, settling herself back onto a beanbag.

Albus shrugged before getting up and leaving.

Scorpius raced down the flight of stairs to Lily's room on the third floor and went in, but stopped at the sight of Rose was sitting on the large bed in the centre of the room, with tear stains and mascara smudged down her face. He didn't know what to say to her. Rose looked up to see who had entered.

"Scorp." She whispered before running at him and throwing herself into his arms. "I'm so sorry." She said, pressing her face into his chest.

Scorpius just stood there, holding her, and smelling her hair and her fruity perfume which was just so _Rose_and smiled. There wasn't anything that needed to be said in that moment.

"I can't believe a boyfriend came between us." Rose sighed, looping her arms around his neck and smiling up at him.

"Promise it'll never happen again." Scorpius mocked in a high, girlish voice before stopping when he saw the dirty look Rose was throwing him.

He leant his head down as she rested her chin on his shoulder and whispered, "I won't let it happen again Rosie, don't worry." "

"Well isn't this just adorable." Albus said in a dry tone from the door, leaning casually on the doorframe.

Shut up Al, and get your sarcastic arse over here." Rose said, blushing furiously before unwinding herself from Scorpius and glowering at Albus. Albus walked over to the two of them and Rose hooked an arm around both of their necks and grinned.

"The three musketeers reunited once more, hip hip hooray!" Scorpius cheered sarcastically.

"You two are impossible!" Rose huffed, folding her arms. "Remind me why I'm best friends with Slytherins again?"

"Because we're wonderfully charming, incredibly smart and also amazingly handsome?" Albus suggested with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, of course." Rose said, rolling her eyes.

"So come on Rose, what's the deal?" Scorpius asked, sitting down on Lily's purple desk chair and spinning to face them.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked, sitting on the floor in front of Lily's mirrored wardrobe doors and getting her compact and mascara out of her magically extended shoulder bag.

"Well, why did you burst into my room 10 minutes ago, practically bawling your eyes out without your supposed boyfriend?" Albus asked as though it was obvious, throwing himself on the bed. "And what exactly are you doing?"

"Fixing my makeup." Rose replied calmly. "I cried it all off."

Scorpius snorted and Rose threw him a dirty look.

"And the whole Finnigan part?" Al prompted.

"Look, I don't really want to talk about it." Rose sighed, "Let's just say, it didn't work out and maybe he wasn't so great after all."

Albus and Scorpius exchanged a look of revenge.

"Can we hex him?" They said in unison.

"No." Rose replied flatly, applying mascara.

"Can we beat him up?" Scorpius asked hopefully.

"No!" Rose exclaimed, frowning.

"Can we spread a rumour about him so he'll never get another girlfriend?" Albus asked with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"How very Slytherin." Scorpius smirked. "I like it."

"Maybe." Rose conceded with an evil grin of her own, "That'd wipe the self-satisfied grin of his face."

"Okay, we're on it." Scorpius smiled, but then his face fell slightly. "Will you tell us what happened?"

Rose turned to face them, nibbling on her lip in worry. "I can't tell you now." She confessed, avoiding Scorpius's gaze.

"What do you mean now?" Scorpius asked warily, furrowing his brow.

"I mean, I'll tell you at some point, but I can't now." She replied, fiddling with the zip of her hoodie.

"Are you deliberately being bloody cryptic?" Scorpius growled, glaring at Rose.

"Maybe." Rose said mysteriously, throwing him a wink.

Scorpius determinedly ignored the sensations that this stirred in his stomach and tried again, "Can't you just tell me?" He asked, using his puppy dog face again.

Rose rolled her eyes, "No." She repeated.

"Will you tell me?" Albus cheekily interrupted.

"Nope." Rose, shook her head and stood up. "No more harassing Rose for now." She said, first yanking Albus off the bed and then poking Scorpius forcefully in the shoulder. "We should go back upstairs."

"Aw c'mon Rosie." Scorpius whined.

"Forget it." She replied. "And don't call me Rosie.

And with that she smiled and left the room.

Scorpius groaned, he might be friends with her again, but he was no closer to telling her he liked her, and before he did he was going to find out what happened with Finnigan. He got up and followed Rose out of the room with Albus following behind. How was he going to get it out of her?


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling, if I was, I might be better at creative writing.**

**A/N: I'm back on my weekly updates! I'm sorry it's slightly late, you have no idea how much work I have to do at the moment. I'm in a pantomime in the next few weeks also (a theatre play thing with lots of jokes to you non-british readers!) so if my updates are a teeny bit slow or not as great or have more mistakes or whatever it's just because of that added pressure *gulp*. Not sure how I feel about this chapter, it's a tiny bit shorter, but there's lots of Rose & Scorpius tension which is fun! Nobody reviewed my last chapter, and although I'm not an author who's going to refuse to update if I don't get any reviews, I would really love to heart your feedback. It really motivates me to write more for you lovely people!**

**Okay I'm done rambling, but I was wondering if any of you had read my previous authors note about the possiblity of me writing a prequel/spin-off/drabbly thing for this story, a series of notes in class between Rose, Albus & Scorpius. Please tell me if you think its a good/sucky idea! Haha okay off you go...**

In the run up to Christmas, Albus kept a very close eye on his two best friends. He knew Scorp still liked Rose and had a strong suspicion that Rose liked him back, although he wouldn't believe him when he'd suggested it.

However there was an increasing amount of tension between them, and not all of it was due to Scorpius's almost constant badgering of Rose to tell him what happened with Finnigan.

There was the time when Rose spent the night at the Potters' with Lily (Al's Uncle Ron wouldn't let Rose stay with Albus when Scorpius was present) and she had emerged from Lily's room in her pyjamas and bed hair just as he and Scorpius were making their way down to breakfast. Rose took one look at Scorpius before uttering a tiny scream, blushing to the roots of her hair and literally running back into Lily's room, slamming the door behind her. When she arrived at breakfast she was dressed with hair done in its usual smooth waves and avoided Scorpius for the rest of the morning. Albus didn't understand at first, Rose hadn't cared about her appearance when Scorpius was concerned before.

Then there was the time when they were decorating the Potter tree, and they had fought laughingly over a piece of tinsel, Scorpius tickling Rose and her wriggling and elbowing him until they found themselves flushed and nose to nose. There had been an excruciatingly long moment between them as they seemed to just gaze at each other and Albus had cleared his throat to break it. They had untangled themselves and hurriedly gone to decorate different parts of the house.

Or the time when they were all in Albus's room and Scorpius had dropped one of his books as he walked past Rose to put it in his trunk. They had both reached to get it, their hands had touched for a second and they snatched them away, blushing. They had avoided touching each other after that.

It was ridiculous! Before that week, Scorpius and Rose had hugged and tickled and play-fought each other all the time, Scorpius had seen Rose is all sorts of states and clothing and nothing had been a problem. Albus couldn't work out how Scorp was being so dense about whether Rose liked him when this sort of stuff happened. As much as it disgusted and pained him to admit it, you could literally cut the sexual tension between them with a knife.

But Rose still hadn't told Scorpius what happened with her and Finnigan. He must have asked her at least 2 or 3 times a day in that week before Christmas, hoping to catch her by surprise and get an answer. Rose was getting more and more irritated with him until Christmas eve, when all the cousins were once again gathered in Albus's room, she finally snapped.

"Stop asking me about it!" She shrieked at him, turning red with anger. "Can't you just accept that I'm not going to tell you yet?"

The whole room grew silent as they watched Scorpius to see how he would react. Albus knew Scorpius well enough to know he would not accept it, and Rose's words would only fuel his curiosity.

"But why won't you tell me?" Scorpius retorted determinedly, standing his ground. "I'm supposed to be your best friend!"

"Oh, come on!" Rose fumed, "That's the worst reason you've come up with so far." She mocked cruelly.

At this Scorpius stood up, "I'm sorry that you don't value our friendship as much as I do." He said, with a sort of calm anger. "But I was under the impression that you could trust me. Because I would trust you with anything Rose." He said quietly.

Rose looked like she was going to reply but instead she slumped and twisted her hair around her finger nervously. "I'll tell you, just not today. I promise I'll tell you before we go back to school." She mumbled before looking at Scorpius in the eye.

"That's all I wanted to know." Scorpius said, not breaking eye contact with Rose.

They stayed like this for a few seconds until James interrupted.

"Oi, you two, stop gazing at each other." He said frowning.

Lily, Lucy and Molly all rolled their eyes and Roxy and Dominique glared at James.

Lucy muttered under her breath, "I don't think he could have less tact if he tried."

Molly and Lily sniggered at this as Roxy leaned across to them and added, "You haven't seen him trying to tell Olivia Thomas that he fancies her." She whispered, smirking, and all the girls fell about giggling at James.

"What?" He asked, annoyed. He hadn't heard anything the girls had said. The girls just laughed harder.

He exchanged a perplexed look with Fred and Louis. Fred just shrugged and Louis said, "They're girls mate, they spend half their lives giggling." as if this settled things.

James then looked at Hugo and the Scamander brothers, but they were looking equally confused and awkward at the laughing girls next to them. James wondered if any man had ever been able to figure girls out.

During this commotion, Scorpius and Rose had broken their stare and were now pointedly avoiding each other's gaze, both of them blushing and trying to change the subject.

Albus pointedly looked at Scorpius and then Rose, but Scorpius just shook his head and Albus rolled his eyes in exasperation, he just didn't get it!

Albus sighed; he was in for a long week.


	13. Explaining Myself

**Explaining myself to Al, Scorp, Rose and my lovely readers.**

**Scorpius: ***storms up to BlueRavenclawGirl* Come on! It's been three weeks! Why aren't Rose and I together yet? You haven't even bloody updated at all!

**BlueRavenclawGirl: **Don't pressure me! I'm trying to write a Christmas day with every single member of the Weasley family!

**Rose: ***scowls* it doesn't exactly take three weeks though does it?

**Scorpius: ***jumps in surprise* Rose? Um, how long have you been listening for?

**Rose: ***smirks* Long enough.

**Scorpius: ***gulps* I never meant for you to find out this way, but now I can tell you -

**BlueRavenclawGirl: ***waves hands frantically* no no no! You can't get together in an author's note! I have a whole romantic scene planned!

**Rose: ***turns to BlueRavenclawGirl and raises an eyebrow* Maybe you should get on with writing it then.

**Scorpius: ***looks annoyed at the interruption* Instead of listening in on private conversations.

**BlueRavenclawGirl: **Hey! Be quiet you, if it wasn't for me, you guys wouldn't be having this hilarious and romantic story!

**Rose:** And yet there has been no hilariousness or romance for 3 weeks has there?  
><strong><br>BlueRavenclawGirl: ***breaks down* I'm sorry okay? I've been so busy and have serious writers block for this Christmas scene!

**Scorpius:** *puts an arm around BlueRavenclawGirl and smiles encouragingly* There there, the inspiration will come eventually. I know you have it in you!  
><strong><br>BlueRavenclawGirl: ***becomes momentarily distracted by Scorpius's smile*

**Rose: ***frowns* Ahem, I'm still here you know.

**BlueRavenclawGirl: ***looks sheepish* Sorry Rose.

**Albus: **Hey what are you guys doing here? Are you trying to get BlueRavenclawGirl to update?

**Scorpius: **What the hell are _you_ doing here?

**Albus: ***shrugs* It's a free country isn't it? *turns to BlueRavenclawGirl* Can you put me in the story more?

**Scorpius: **No!

**Rose: ***looks irritated* you're already in it far too much. It's supposed to be about Scorp and I.

**Albus: ***winks at BlueRavenclawGirl* I can't help it if I'm so funny and charming that I have to appear in every chapter can I?

**BlueRavenclawGirl: ***giggles*

**Scorpius: ***facepalms*

**Rose:** *sternly* Stop distracting her Al, or Scorpius and I will never go out with each other.

**Albus: **And why should I care about that?

**Scorpius: ***rolls his eyes* because you won't be making anymore "hilarious quips" as you like to call them either.

**Albus:** Okay, okay. *turns to BlueRavenclawGirl with a charming smile and twinkling green eyes* will you try to write the next scene? For me?  
><strong><br>BlueRavenclawGirl: ***nods dazedly before turning into a puddle of goo*

**Albus: **Done and done.

**Scorpius and Rose:** *eye roll*

**BlueRavenclawGirl:** *waves dazedly* See you on Thursday guys! *staggers off happily to finish the chapter for Albus and all her wonderful readers*


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I could get away with hideously sporadic updates because I would be J.K Rowling and therefore too awesome to get annoyed at. Unfortunately I'm not.**

**A/N: *hides behind computer* pleaase don't hate me! I am officially back writing after a long period of being exceedingly busy and having zero inspiration, talk about unlucky chapter 13. So if anyone's still there, I've written the next chapter for you all. I don't really know how I feel about it to be honest, although the next couple of chapters should be more fun! Please review, and thankyou to the ones continuing to read, favourite, review and add this story to their alerts, it makes me so happy to know some people out there enjoy the ramblings and fantasies of my brain! Much love :)**

Scorpius loved Christmas day at the Potters' for the same reason Rose and Albus loved Christmas day at the Malfoys', simply because it was completely different to their own usual celebrations.

At the Malfoys', Christmas was calm experience, with conversation and a few family games. They ate a nice sit down dinner and opened presents in turn starting with the youngest as was tradition. Albus and Rose thought it was great. Scorpius thought it was dull.

At the Potters', the whole Weasley family came over because the Potters' had the biggest dining room. It was always chaos, with Ginny Potter trying to cook the dinner for about 25 people, presents and wrapping paper literally strewn throughout the whole house and at least 3 arguments taking place. Rose and Albus thought it was loud and unnecessary. Scorpius thought it was exactly how Christmas should be.

This Christmas was likely to be no different, but Scorpius couldn't seem to feel as much enthusiasm as he usually did on Christmas morning. The Weasley's chaotic Christmas was only fun when he could watch and laugh with Rose and Albus, and the awkwardness between him and Rose was continuing. Albus had told him that he thought it was because Rose liked him too, but Scorpius thought this was highly unlikely. It was probably just because she didn't know how to act around him since he'd ruined their friendship by practically shouting that he liked her in her face.

He couldn't help but smile though, when they were all woken up exceedingly early by a now 17 year old James Potter running around Albus's room shouting "IT'S CHRISTMAS!", as he had always done, waking all the boy cousins and Scorp, who all stayed in Albus's room because the other rooms were full with various other family members. Albus groaned and rolled out of his bed as he always did, Hugo sat up quickly, looking around the room bewildered, until he realised where he was and what day it was and Louis and Fred seized anything close to them and chucked it at James to get him to shut up.  
>Scorpius could hear the girls below in Lily's room beginning to stir and shout abuse at James for waking them up. He was sure James had also managed to wake up Victoire and Teddy, who were staying in James' room on the third floor, and George and Angelina who had drawn the short straw this year, having to sleep on the same floor as the "kids". Scorpius knew that before long Bill and Fleur, Percy and Audrey, Ron and Hermione and Charlie, who was in the box room, would be woken on the 2nd floor. The Potters had a ridiculous amount of bedrooms it was true, but still Harry and Ginny were forced to sleep in their lounge.<p>

They all went downstairs and sat around the Christmas tree, waiting for everyone to get ready. James particularly hated this part, because he was sure some of his Aunts and Uncles took an infuriating length of time just to annoy him. They all opened their presents then, not in any order or system because otherwise they would be there till next Christmas as Albus's dad would often say. Scorpius sat and smiled at how cute Rose was when she got excited about her presents, then silently berated himself for having such girly thoughts. Whilst he was having this internal argument Albus chucked a present at his head, and he just managed to pluck it out of the air before it could smack him in the face.

"You'll have to try harder than that Al." He called, smirking. "Extremely talented chaser here." He said smugly, pointing at himself.

Just at that second, another present, considerably larger and heavier, thumped into the back of his head. He turned around scowling to see Rose with an innocent smile on her face and her eyes twinkling mischievously, giving him a smug wave.

He glared at her until her face morphed into a pitiful expression, with big eyes and a trembling lip. For how little Scorpius's puppy dog face affected Rose, Rose's certainly managed to throw Scorpius off on a regular basis. He sighed in defeat before turning to the first present that had been thrown at him. He opened it in surprise to find a world famous Weasley jumper lying there.

"Um, Al." He began, "I think there's been a mix up, I've got someone else's present.

Al smirked before replying, "Why don't you have a look at it?"

Scorpius lifted it out of its wrappings to find a warm bright blue knitted jumper emblazoned with a large silver S. He was shocked. Molly Weasley's jumpers were reserved for members of the family only and he highly doubted that she would spare the time to knit him one, considering the trouble his father and grandfather had caused the family over the years. He curiously pulled out the scrap of paper that was lying in the wrappings.

_I helped Grandma knit the jumpers this year, and I thought you deserved to have one for the amount of time you put up with our family. Albus was all for me doing you a green one, but I remembered what you told me about your favourite colour and decided this would be more appropriate. Merry Christmas._

_Love,_  
><em>Rose<em>

Scorpius smiled, he would never say it out loud, but he was secretly thrilled to be finally considered worthy by Rose to own a Weasley jumper. He chuckled to himself about her remembering a conversation they had ages ago about his favourite colour. He hadn't realised it then, but the blue he had been describing was the exact shade of her eyes. How ironic. He immediately pulled it on and turned to Rose, who was watching him nervously.

"Thanks." He said, quietly with a large smile, before hugging her tightly.

"Er, Scorpius. I can't breathe!" Rose squeaked out from between his arms.

When Scorpius let her go, she was looking pleased, with a blush growing to the roots of her hair. Before he went to open his other presents he quickly pressed a small box into her hand and whispered in her ear.

"Open this when not everyone's around." He said before flashing her a quick grin and turning back to his presents. He saw Rose's face get impossibly redder before nodding and quickly busying herself with her presents.

Scorpius smirked to himself; maybe this Christmas wouldn't be so bad after all. And maybe, just maybe Albus might be _right._


End file.
